Moonwalker Prophecy
by SilverRay
Summary: Two twins born under a full moon. One taken to die, the other led to be queen. After being raised by the people of the wood, the one left to die is brought back, destined to rule the country that was hers. MOST LIKELY WILL NEVER BE COMPLETED
1. Prophecy

**Moonwalker Prophecy**

She stood looking over the edge of the cliff. The wind rushed by, warm and comforting, the soul of the earth filling her. She opened her hand a shimmering ball of energy laid in it. She turned her hand and it fell into the chasm before her. When the light floated back to the surface, then it was time for her prophecy. 

_Twins birthed on full moon night_

_Parted by water wide_

_Raise your head Moonwalker_

_Fear not the roar of the lion_

_Deathwater stretches from the mountains_

_Leave your sword and take your soul_

_Let moonlight walk home_

_Or Ardith will disappear_

_Summer's heat will bring the whisper_

_Lion join your shredded wings_

_Clutch to your heart two halves_

_Shed your robes and open your heart_

_Wings drift from forest deep_

_Feet wander from castle gates_

_For love's hand reaches to you_

_Raise your hand Moonwalker_

_Catch Darkmoon's Soul_

_From Green Wind bright_

_Wield Darkmoon's Soul_

_Bring Deathwater to her knees_

_End the eternal dark reign_

_Trust the lion's heart_


	2. Prologue

**Hoshi: **Well um…I respect your opinion and all…but that was just the prophecy thingy. That wasn't the whole fic. You know that right? Right?

**Moonwalker Prophecy**

She laid upon the bed, servants and midwives gathered around her, running about calling for herbs and help. The room was too hot, there were too many people. She wanted to yell at all the people to go away, to leave her alone. Too many things were going on around her. She could hear one of her daughters protesting against the commotion. She took a sharp intake of breath at a sudden pain. Twins. Her voice was rasped. "Where is he?" she managed to cry out.

Most of the movement froze. Many continued to bustle about, ignoring the queen. "Your Highness, he is in a meeting."

"I'm birthing children and he is in a meeting?" she screamed out before letting out a cry of pain. The pain was unbearable and it seemed to tear her apart. Perhaps this was her punishment. Suddenly a sharp cry filled the room and the women began to cluttered closer to the queen, cooing at the new child. 

"A girl, Your Highness! She is so beautiful!" someone yelled, clapping in delight.  

She felt her second daughter leave her body and the room fell silent. The newborn did not cry or scream. The room was silent except for the crackle of the fire. No one cooed or clapped in delight. No one congratulated the queen or tell her how beautiful the newborn was. The room was filled in a dreadful silence. "What's…what's wrong?" the queen asked, her voice tired and worn from the birthing and tinted with fear. Was it dead?

A midwife lifted the child up. It was cocooned in two small white wings. She was not connected to her mother as her older sister was. Soon the wings opened up and the baby stared at her mother. Her blue eyes crystal clear and observant. "She's beautiful…" the queen whispered. 

"Beautiful!" one of the servants shrieked. "It's a monster! We must kill it!"

"No!" the queen shrieked, struggling to get out of the bed. "Don't hurt her! Where is my husband!?"

A servant disappeared from the room and soon came running back, the king storming in soon after, rage clearly on his face for being interrupted. "What is it now?"  he asked irritated. His eyes flickered over the chamber taking it all in and his face twisted in disgust at the crowd of women clustered in it.

"Our…our daughter…" the queen was reaching for the winged girl. 

The king's face turned red with rage. "This is no child of mine!" He roared. "Give it to the creature's of the wood. She'll never live with those savages." 

"No!" the queen shrieked reaching for the child being taken away. "My daughter! Give back my daughter! Alana, stopped them! Stop them!" 

A servant carried the winged child out of the room as the queen screamed. She stumbled out of the bloodied sheets, struggling to follow. The servants filed after the other, carrying the older daughter crying for her mother. The winged child was silent the entire time, her eyes wide and curious, watching her mother. '_It's all right mother. I hope to meet you again soon._'

The queen let out a scream, tears streaking her face wildly. "Come back! Come back!"

The child was left under the first tree of the forest. No one wanted to get close to the woods and face the dreadful creatures that lived within. The servants hurriedly left, not wanting to see the most likely violent death of the baby or to think to much about the task they had just performed. The baby sat quietly, her eyes falling on the trees to the wide open plains. The full moon sat above her, her small wings wrapped around her to keep away the cold winter air. The beating of wings filled her ears and she turned her head to see them. The creature's had long wings, some were black, some were white, and one pair of wings were a dull green. They clustered around the baby, inspecting her wings, feeling her forehead.

'_Hello, strangers…you will not harm me will you?'_

"No we will not harm you," a man with black wings unfurled her wings.

'_Then I am pleased to meet you.'_

"She is a very special child," the one with green wings walked forward and lifted the small girl up. "You are our future. Your name shall be Serenity." 

~*~

Slow start…kinda I guess. Well…dumb isn't it? Guess what people! I'm writing GW/SM fic! Yay! ^^ Well uuhhh…let me think. Should be more interesting next chapter.


	3. Golden Wings

**Moonwalker Prophecy**

_Six years later_

"Quatre!" a small golden haired girl ran up to the winged man. She threw her arms around his torso and he stumbled back, using his wings to steady them for a moment. A few of his pale green feathers tumbled out, catching the wind before being brushed away. "Quatre! Quatre!"

He turned his gaze to the little girl. "What is it, Usagi?" he inquired, pulling his arms away from the small girl.

"Hi!" she bounced around the man. "Hi! Hi! Hi!" 

He shook his head and turned away from the girl to the parchments laid about on the table. She scrambled up the stool next to him, using her own wings to balance herself. "What are you doing?" she questioned. The blonde haired man had found her with a small group several years ago. Since he was the one of highest status at the time, he had raised the golden haired girl. She sat on the stool and began to shuffle through the papers. She picked up a map. "What's this?" 

Quatre gently pried the paper away from the girl. "This is a map of Ardith." 

"It's pretty!" the girl reached over and took the map back. "Where are we?" she inquired as she tilted her head to the side. 

"We are.." he pointed to a small part craved into the mountains. "…here." The whole area was filled with forest and trees, it was the only forest left. On the map the area was marked with the words, "Yasuko Woods." The long and empty plains before the woods were named, "Lost Sea Song."

"We're so…" the girl tilted her head to the side for a moment. "small?" 

Quatre gave a chuckle and shook his head. He ushered the girl out from the building. "Run along now Usagi, I'll have someone call you for dinner." 

"Bye Quatre!" the little girl scrambled away from building, running into the woods. She spread her wings and caught flight, drifting through the trees. She moved down the familiar paths, the wind whispering by, carrying fragments of the tree's ancient songs. She hummed her own song and it joined the others, strengthening them as she passed. Soon she turned into a new trail, winding her way down that one and she came to a halt at a turn off. 

She had never seen it before. She stared at it curiously before setting her feet down upon the ground. It didn't look evil exactly, nor did it look dangerous. It just looked like a normal trail to another part of the woods. The golden haired girl took a step forward, bending her wings back a bit so they wouldn't get tangled in the bushes around the path. It was darker and cooler down this path. She took a deep breath, taking in the cool air. Soon she came to a clearing. She stood in the center looking about her and then something caught her eye. 

There was a pile of golden feathers laying upon the ground and she cautiously took a step forward. She crept across the clearing and knelt down beside the long feathers. She took one in her hand to move it. The whole pile lifted up on its own. She dropped the feather in her hand and the whole pile lifted up, revealing a boy no more than a few years older than her. The feathers spread themselves out, settling down around him. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice apparently not pleased with being disturbed. 

"I'm…my name is…Usagi," the little girl shook with fear, wrapping her white wings about her as if to protect her body from the stranger. 

"What are you doing here? They said no one would bother me here," the boy's messy brown hair tumbled all over the place, sticking out here and there. He looked very strange. 

"I just walked down the path and it took me here. I didn't know that you were here. I'm so sorry!" the girl scooted away from the boy a little bit. She stopped for a moment and reached her hand out. It took hold of one of his golden wings. She tugged on it lightly, opening it up. Another one opened up from behind, and a larger one behind that. He had three wings! 

"A total of six," the boy replied, reading her thoughts. 

"They're so beautiful," she whispered. 

He said nothing in reply, letting the girl pull at his wings, opening them, looking at each feather. Suddenly he pulled his wings away from her hands. "Someone is coming." 

Usagi turned her head and looked to the entrance of the clearing. Quatre stood there, his pale green wings resting against the ground. "Quatre!" the golden haired girl struggled to her feet, her wings aiding her a bit here and there. She rushed over to her guardian. "Look at my new friend! Doesn't he have the most beautiful wings?"

The man didn't say anything but stared at the younger boy. "Hiiro," he nodded his head. 

"Quatre."

He turned to the small girl. "Usagi, it's time for us to go now. Dinner is ready."

"Already?" she cocked her head to the side. 

"Already." He stared the small girl in the eye. "Usagi, never come back here no matter what. If I ever find you here, then I will not be happy." 

She wanted to ask why. Why couldn't she come back? Was Hiiro a bad person? She knew from his tone of voice that she would have to obey and that the consequences for returning would not be pleasant. "Ok," she managed to say. Quatre lifted the girl up in his arms. She kept her ocean blue eyes on the boy sitting in the center of the clearing. Her eyes met his, wondering if she would ever see him again. '_Bye Hiiro…I hope to see you again,' _she whispered into his mind.

'_As I do too._' 

~*~

I know this chapter was soo incredibly short. I'll make the next one longer…but it didn't make much sense to continue the next part in this chapter. So you can rip off my head and feed it to the dogs later, though I'm not sure what dog would want to eat my head…


	4. Leaving the Woods

**HikariTsuki: **Don't want to bother me? That's like a first. Usually people want to wring my necks, crack my head open, _demanding _a new chapter. Wow…someone who didn't want to bother me. Good job! One of the few people who don't want to skewer me alive. ^^

**Moonwalker Prophecy**

_Ten Years Later_

She stood in the clearing, her head raised, facing the northern wind. Her wings were tucked about so they wouldn't bother her. Her hair on the other hand blew about, the strands tangling themselves everywhere. "Comfortable?" a voice whispered into her ear. 

"Very much so," she turned her head and smiled. His arms were wrapped around her and soon his golden wings encased both of them, dimming the light and they kept the wind away. "I wonder what Quatre would say if he knew."

The golden haired girl dimly noted the fact that his chin was resting on top of her head. "If he knew," the boy replied. "then he would have complained earlier so by this time, it wouldn't matter." She smiled, mirroring the smile she knew that was on his face. "When do you leave?" he questioned again. 

"In the morning," she replied, again.

"I don't know what you'll do about your wings."

She shrugged and fidgeted about in his arms until she faced him. "Quatre knows of some spell or the other. Hopefully it'll work or they'll just hack my wings off." The boy shook his head, wincing slightly at the thought. If he had to go through that ordeal…he glanced back at his wings. It would be more painful than hers and the missing weight from his back would cause him much pain. "But I truly hope it is not the latter."

"As do I. The ordeal sounds rather painful," he ran his hand through her tangled air. She sighed contently and buried her face into his chest more, relishing in the last moments she was allowed with him. 

"I don't want to go," she whispered beneath her breath, just barely audible. 

He said nothing, knowing that she already knew his thoughts. It was her destiny though, to leave the sheltering forests and wings to take the throne of those who could not fly. Everyone in the forest knew of the girl's strange coming and all knew immediately what would unfold. It was a slow process that would take perhaps several years but several years would be too long perhaps. He shrugged inwardly. "Perhaps it won't be as long as you think," she said, reading his thoughts. 

He shrugged a bit. "Perhaps, perhaps not." 

Her gaze turned to look at the light shinning through the part of the dome where his wings did not meet. "I should go soon…before Quatre begins to fret and find us as such." She touched her lips to his for a moment before drawing back. _'I shall miss you more than I can ever imagine.'_

_'And I you.'_

She reluctantly pulled out of his embrace, her wings spreading forth as his drew back. She watched him and took another step back before turning away. She spread her wings in a false confidence, leaving the clearing where they had met ten years ago to the day. And six years before that, to the day, she was born. This day would be a pivotal moment for the rest of her life for it seemed, that most things important happened at this time. Her wings spread and she leapt into the air lightly as her wings flapped. She turned back not once as she left the clearing. She wouldn't see those golden wings for the duration of her stay beneath the trees of the forest. 

Her wings took her back to the quarters she lived in with Quatre. The winged man was nearing the age of thirty five, having begun his leadership role at the age of seventeen. Those born with green wings were destined to lead the race. Black symbolized their destiny lying with the military and white were the common people's. Gold…well she had never asked and Hiiro most certainly didn't know. It didn't matter. She reached forward and opened the door to the small house. "Quatre, I'm back," she folded her wings behind her so they wouldn't be caught on the door frame. 

She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks before flushing red. Quatre sat in a circle surrounded by sorcerers, all who had red wings. There were about ten seated on the floor of the room and all eyes were focused on her. "Where have you been?" Quatre questioned, his eyes focused on the iron bowl in the center of the circle. 

"I was in the forest like always," she gestured out the door a bit, her wings drooping to the ground in apology. 

Her guardian said nothing. The girl slowly moved to the empty space at the circle, directly across from Quatre. She knelt down in between the two sorcerers dressed in their red robes along with their blood red wings making them look rather frightening. She smoothed her own white robes a bit and leaned forward until her forehead touched the ground, her hands pointed before them. The sorcerer to her left began chanting slowly and his power flared to life as light. The pattern continued around, skipping over Quatre until it came to the man to her left. Although she couldn't see the rays of light she knew they were all red and they all grew stronger as they continued to chant, the pace speeding up. 

Softly, Quatre's voice began to sing, his voice different and uplifting in the monotone of the chanters. Slowly the man dressed in green robes stood and walked to the iron bowl in the center of the circle. The liquid shimmered red in the sunlight that filtered in through the windows. Usagi tensed knowing what would happen next and involuntarily clenched her eyes shut tight, pressing her head closer to the floor. She listened as his singing and the chanting grew stronger and louder. The winged man's foot steps lead right to the girl's hands and she turned her hands upwards, stretching her wings out. "Rise," the chanting commanded her. "Rise. Rise. Rise. Rise."

Quatre's singing added to the words singing, "Rise. Rise. Rise. Rise." She did as she was bidden. Perhaps this ceremony was a bit different but this had never been attempted before. The chanting grew in intensity, the sorcerers almost yelling and Quatre's singing was loud, ringing in her ears but she said nothing. To ruin their concentration now could be disastrous. Quatre dipped his fingers into the red liquid and smeared it on her collar bone and once more from her chin to the neckline of her robe. The warm liquid trickled down wards, staining her white robe crimson. He circled her, standing behind her he smeared the red liquid where her wings protruded from her back. He poured the crimson liquid over her wings, turning them crimson immediately. 

There was so much power in the room that it drew sweat from her, drew sweat from all chanting. Quatre circled around to stand before her once more, a faraway look in his eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped them tightly but she said nothing. Where the crimson liquid was on her body, a light began to form. Shimmering brighter and brighter, the singing louder and louder, the chanting stronger and stronger. Then it ceased and she fell backwards, the world black. 

A soft voice beckoned her from her slumber, a soft singing. She thought it sounded like herself singing…but she knew her voice would never be that beautiful. She sighed contently letting a comfort wash over her. She wondered who was singing and opened her eyes. The song disappeared instantly and she was greeted with the darkness of night. She sat up feeling…different as if something was out of place. She shivered a bit in cold as she was not dressed in anything. Slowly she swung her legs about and climbed out of the bed. She promptly fell over. At the sound her bedroom door swung open. 

"Usagi? Are you awake?" Quatre strolled over to the girl and helped her to her feet. He reached over to a chair and handed her a white robe. "Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?"

She shook her head to the last question and slipped the robe over her body. "I'm fine," she replied. "I just feel…odd." 

Her guardian smiled and pulled her over to the mirror. She stood there looking at her reflection and gasped. Her wings were…gone. "It'll take you a little bit to adjust, you're so used to walking around with the weight of your wings. But I suppose you'll be able to manage."

"Will I ever fly again?" she questioned turning her head to look at her guardian. 

"Anytime you wanted to. Now come, put on your ceremonial robe. You're late as it is." 

She quietly slipped behind the buildings, slowly moving to where the main square was. She never liked the main entrance. She lifted up the bottom of her robe so she could walk easier but the slippery thin silver material was always hard to grasp. The thickness of the robe represented the strength of ones power, the thinner the purer. Stupid powers. A hand on her shoulder made her jump. "Hiiro," she breathed. She had most certainly not expected to see him here. The flickering light from the ceremony danced over his features, the noise seeming to silence when she was close to him. 

He grabbed her and pulled her tight into his embrace. "Your wings are gone," he whispered. His own wings wrapped around her, encasing her in warmth and pulling her closer to him for a moment. He stood back and looked her over for a moment. "You look beautiful." She flushed a bit and smiled. He pulled the girl close to his body once more, closing his eyes as she buried her face into his chest. 

After a moment she pulled away. "I should go…speak with me later?"

He nodded and stepped away from her and the golden haired girl turned and ran the rest of the way to an entrance to the plaza. He turned to find another one for himself. 

She entered the plaza a bit breathlessly and stood at the entrance staring at the dancers. The spring night was cool and she shivered slightly in the robes she was wearing. A few turned and stared at her for a few moments as she stood there, wingless, watching the celebrations. She noticed a wingless man watching her for a bit before turning and walking away. All thoughts of the wingless man disappeared as everyone in the plaza hushed.

At the main entrance across from her stood Hiiro, all six of his wings stretched out, seemingly to increase his size. His eyes were fixed on her for a moment before Quatre approached him, his wings lowered in greeting. Usagi quietly slipped into the plaza, walking along its rim. People looked up from their conversations to stare at her. She always felt uncomfortable in her ceremonial robe more so without her wings to shield her. 

A sorcerer came up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. "How are you, lady Serenity?" he questioned. 

"Oh Trowa," the girl turned to face the sorcerer that had sat at Quatre's left earlier when they were casting the spell. He was a very powerful sorcerer. "I feel awkward without my wings," she glanced over her shoulder, "but I suppose there is nothing I can do about it." 

He nodded but said nothing more. The girl curtsied as best she could and left. Quatre came up to the sorcerer's side. "Do you feel her power?" the sorcerer questioned the green winged man. 

"It grows as the days pass. Soon her robes would be worthless," the blond haired man turned to the golden winged figure. "I don't know why he is here," he nodded to Hiiro. "His presence always creates a disturbance. His powers, I fear." 

"He comes only for Serenity," Trowa replied and turned to leave, his red wings folded behind him so others could maneuver around him. "Serenity's walks in the forest…" and disappeared into the crowd. 

_'…were only to see him.' _

She stood at the edge of the plaza, watching the dancers in the center. In the swirling colors of their dance she saw something, something swirling, something beckoning her somewhere. She shook her head to clear it. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace and she leaned back, enjoying the warmth. "You wished to speak with me?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She gasped softly as his hands trailed down her body. "Not here?" he muttered as his lips touched her ear. 

"If someone saw-"

He pulled the girl into his arms and spread his wings, taking flight into the forest. He laid her down as soon as they reached the clearing. She watched him, her eyes wide with curiosity. His eyes roamed her body, the robe clung to. He touched his lips to hers, softly, gently. She drank his lips hungrily. "I…I don't want to leave," she whispered into his lips. He deepened the kiss, almost making it painful and she moan softly against his lips, clutching him closer to her. "Don't leave me," she pleaded softly. 

One hand absentmindedly stroked her long golden hair and his other ran down the side of her body. She shivered and tightened her grip around him. He pulled his lips away from hers and she cried out softly against it but he pulled her away from him, letting his eyes drinking in the sight of her. His fingers reached out and gently ran over her body, feeling her warmth through the thin robe. Her body tensed as they passed her smooth stomach. His other hand was stroking the swell of her breasts. She moaned softly as his hand pulled the neckline of her robe down, his fingers trailing over her soft flesh. He loved the feeling of her body, the sight of it, he loved her. His fingers gently touched her and she cried out softly. He watched as his touch caused her back to arch gently. "Hiiro…we can't." He stopped. 

She forced herself up onto her elbows. He met her gaze steadily, her eyes shimmered, glowed with a depth he had never seen before. He pulled his hand away from her and she rearranged her disarrayed robes, smoothing them out a bit. He pulled the girl into his embrace, letting his lips dance across her own, feeling their power flare. The need still burned within him, but he tried his best to block it out, concentrating only on her lips. She pulled away from him. "I should leave now," she sighed softly.

"I'll take you-"

"No," Usagi interrupted. "I'll walk back." He stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "Good bye Hiiro." 

He said nothing, his eyes watching as she walked out of the clearing. '_I'll miss you greatly, Usagi.' _

_'And I you, Hiiro.' _

Usagi stood looking out the window, awaiting Quatre's return from getting her guide. He had said that the man she was about to meet was an old and well trusted friend. She could learn a lot from him, supposedly. She stared at the small pack that held her most important belongings and her sword. She was taking a horse that was packed for the short journey to the nearest human village. She didn't know too much about the outside world though Quatre had tried to teach her. She sighed. She hoped she would be able to manage whatever was thrown her way. 

She spotted Quatre coming up the road talking with a wingless man with a long chestnut braid. He looked familiar…then it clicked. She saw him at the ceremony the night before. She watched as they approached the door and it creaked open. "Usagi!" Quatre called into the house. 

"I'm right here," she replied causing the two men to jerk their heads to look at her. 

"Oh," Quatre scratched his head, folding his wings about. "Usagi, this is Duo. He'll be taking you to Ashford and then to Amaris."

"I find the Muriel very interesting," the braided man said from no where. "Maybe you'll be a bit different since you don't have wings." 

Usagi blinked for a moment and then shrugged. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"Now if you want," Quatre replied slowly.

The golden haired girl picked up her pack and strapped the sword to the breeches that she wore. "Duo, I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, whatever you say," the chestnut haired man walked out the door. 

Usagi stood there facing Quatre in silence. After a moment the winged man sighed. "So you're all grown up now Usagi." The golden haired girl said nothing. "Sixteen years and you leave us already. How many years will pass before you can spread your wings freely beneath the trees of Yasuko Woods?" The man sighed. "Hopefully this will not be a mistake."

"My destiny lies with the throne. I was one of two twins born on the full moon night and the prophecy says for me to walk home. Walk home I will and one day I will come back to Yasuko Woods." 

"I hope so, I truly hope so Serenity. I hope you may walk beneath these trees again soon." 

"I hope it will be soon." 

~*~

A LONG CHAPTER! Reviews please! Please? Please. Please? Please. No I'm ok. Maybe this story will get just a little bit interesting. Maybe. ^^ 


	5. Disappearing Wings

**Blue Angel: **AHHHHH!! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! I nearly never get any review so long and detailed. Well this is my reply to your review soo EVERYONE can see it.

Sunburn stinks. Its dry, it hurts, it feels weird, looks weird, etc etc etc. 

1.) Usagi is one of my favorite characters too. ^___^

2.) I like Usagi strong. For one thing, girls aren't weak so Usagi should be able to stand up for herself. Even though Usagi sometimes got cry baby-ish a lot in the anime, she only was that way in the beginning of the manga really. Usagi (in my opinion) is a very strong person inside and out.

3.) I love Hiiro/Usagi fics. I don't know why. I accept a lot of pairings dealing with Usagi, but Hiiro/Usagi is always my favorite. 

4.) I know a lot of my favorite authors moved on to other sections or just stopped writing. I find it incredibly annoying sometimes because I'm left dangling in a fic like "finish this please!" I'll try my best to finish this fic

5.) Well I'm pretty sure Usagi will be able to kick some battoosh. 

6.) Well Hiiro will be a very powerful character in this story, I think. But I don't think Usagi needs protecting really…:shrugs: Quatre sounding like Yoda…that sounds disturbing I think. I don't watch a lot of Star Wars. Just enough to say "oh I watched the movie" (still need to see Episode 2) but that was totally unintentional. 

7.) :blink blink: good author? :coughs gags dies: I dunno…but the characters acting a bit different from the anime, I'm trying to keep their personalities similar (I'm having a tough time with Quatre) and THANK YOU _very very very _much for letting me know about the physical description thing. I nearly _never _get any criticism, constructive or not, and this _helps_. That means, tell me if I need to improve on anything. THANK YOU! :bows down in worship: mmmyyyy goooddddd

8.) ^____^ funny

I like funny reviews! ^_^ thanks for reviewing! (mmyyy goooddd :worship:) Your review really gave me some inspiration to write.

**DemonicCatGirl: **well her twin will be revealed soon. How bout that?

**Tenshi-chan: **Well uuuhhh I don't ask for writer's block. They're so mean! They leap out of no where, swinging this big bat, trying to clog up my mind! 

**Moonwalker Prophecy**

**#prophecy changed slightly#**

Ashton was roughly four miles away from the edge of the woods. They took after the people of the woods, a bit, mainly in ceremonial clothing (though theirs were not enchanted) and some of the festivals but besides that, it was a human village. Ashton was the village closest to the Yasuko Woods. While most humans feared it (they still did fear it) their fear was small. They didn't fear the woods at least. They feared the creatures living in them. Great powerful beings with _wings _and they knew magic. The very thought made them shudder. 

Usagi stared at her somewhat wide eyed as Duo and herself rode through. She patted her white horse gently. When they reached the outer edge of town, Duo slowed, searching for the house. Her unbound hair fluttered after her like long golden ribbons, her dark blue cloak fluttered, fighting to fly higher than her hair to no avail. She smiled. "Isn't this a pretty place Linette?" she asked the horse, untangling her mane as the horse led her about. "Not as pretty as home?" Usagi questioned lifting her head as she looked at the horse. The horse met the girl's gaze. "As you say Linette." 

Duo ignored the girl's ramblings with the horse, searching for the white house with blue shutters and a red door…ah there! He sped his horse forward a bit and Usagi nudged the mare with her knees to follow. She hummed softly to herself as she continued with her task at hand. Her horse stopped beside Duo. "Oh it is the most lovely thing ever," the golden haired girl stared at the small cottage with a small shed at its back. Duo raised an eyebrow at the girl. 

He shook his head. "You go inside, I'll take Linette for you." The chestnut haired man found the girl a bit…odd at times but pleasant company. She was sunny and cheerful more often than not. The girl dismounted from her horse and walked to the door, fitting the key he had given her into the door. Duo let Linette and his own horse into the stables. He settled the horses in before turning to take a look about the outside of the house. A garden, already tended and sprouting the beginnings of a harvest grew in the back and a small chicken coop was filled with two chickens was nestled close to the stables. He shrugged and walked towards the cottage. 

Usagi stared at the neat interior of the house. The kitchen appeared well stocked, a fire crackling cheerfully in it. Various herbs hung from the ceiling to dry, fresh vegetables littered baskets, and meat hung in front of the fire to dry. To one wall, two beds were propped up against it, looking comfortable and inviting, crazy quilts spread over them, promising warmth. It was certainly different than the rooms that Quatre kept. This was one large room, Quatre had several rooms, one dedicated to summoning and such. The others were left to her and his living. The kitchen was clean, but never as inviting as this one. The beds were warm and comfortable but not as promising as these and the fire was always warm. This fire beckoned one to it, to sit at its logs to warm their feet and contemplate. She found herself sitting beside the fire, staring into its depths as a kettle sat on it warming water. She wondered how long she would be here. 

She shrugged, finally taking off her cloak and draped it across the back of the chair she was sitting in, carved simply from wood but most certainly comfortable. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen. A freshly baked loaf of bread sat on the table, already sliced but still steaming. She took a piece and ate it. She wondered who had prepared it before they had arrived. 

The door swung open and Duo walked in. He kicked off his boots and dumped his cloak on the ground next to it. Those forgotten he walked over to where the golden haired girl was standing and took two slices of the bread before promptly eating them. "So," he began his mouth still full of the bread. She gaped at him. "What do you think of this cottage?"

"It is…it is most lovely," she said quickly, averting her gaze to the warm bread. She took another piece, and another. Duo took two more, another, Usagi another. Soon there was one slice left and both stared at it hungrily. "I didn't know that I was this hungry." Her fingers reached down to pick it up only to have it snatched away just as her fingers brushed its warm surface. Duo happily ate the piece and looked about the kitchen. 

"I wonder where she keeps the cheese," he mused aloud. Usagi said nothing as she spotted the cheese basket beside where the bread was. She took a piece of cheese, staring at the slices of ham and such also lining the inside. 

She quietly ate the cheese and ham. "Who lives here?" Usagi questioned, finishing off another piece of cheese. 

"Who?" Duo checked the mantle of the fireplace for the basket. "Her name is Alana." Usagi froze. The name sounded familiar. She shook her head. She wouldn't know of any humans. She shrugged and took another piece of ham. "But she doesn't live here often. This cottage is actually enchanted, taking care of itself and always ready for a guest. Always warm within, food on the table when someone is hungry…one of the sorcerers from the Yasuko Woods built it late one night. Only the Muriel and a few chosen humans can reside in this cottage. I guess I'm lucky…hey! There it is." The braided man walked over to the table and flipped open the piece of cloth that covered the basket. "_Empty?_ Stupid table are you broken or something?" 

The table seemed to grunt in resentment. Usagi shook her head and stood up. "What are we going to do here?" she asked. 

"I'm going to train you in fighting. Hand to hand, sword fighting, mace, bow and arrow, that sort of thing. I see you have a sword already," he nodded to the sword strapped at her side. "We'll be here for a few weeks at the least."

Usagi shrugged a bit.  "I don't care either way."

"Good," Duo straightened himself. "We'll start now."

He cried out in pain and clutched his heart. His wings flopped uselessly about as the pain ripped through his stomach. Why? Why so much pain? Was it because Usagi was gone? Was it because his heart ached for her? He cried out in pain, falling onto his back, staring up at the top of the clearing where the moon smiled back. "Usagi…" he whispered, pain tore through his mind and body again. Could the loss he felt be causing the pain. He cried out in pain again. "Usagi…" his broken voice whispered. Could it be that she was in danger? Could it be that she was in pain? He writhed in pain and then it was gone. He was gone, save a lone golden feather that drifted to rest on the ground. 

"Father?"

"Yes daughter?" he raised his head to look at the girl who sat across from him. The girl had his features more than her mothers. He shook his head, he hadn't cried when his wife died. There had been no love in their marriage, only power. But his daughter, he loved his daughter. 

"Tell me of mother." 

The king paused eating for a moment and sat back. "Again?" he questioned. The girl nodded furiously. "Honestly Kalare." She smiled at her father. He rarely called by her nickname. 

"You never tell me enough of mother." 

He sighed and smiled for the girl. "As you wish, daughter." 

He slowly opened his eyes, a cool breeze wrapped around him. After a moment he tried to pull himself to his feet, using his wings to steady him. He fell right back over. Pain slammed into his hands as they connected with the cold hard stone. He groaned aloud and struggled to his knees. He attempted once more to stand, using his wings to steady him, but he fell once more. What was wrong with him? He growled at himself. He glanced back and froze. And stared. And nearly screamed with terror. 

His wings were gone. 

Not one was left, not a trace of a golden feather. All six were gone. He let a cry of anger, of sorrow. He could not fly, he could not balance himself as he once could. 

He could not wrap his wings around Usagi in an embrace anymore. 

He roared in anger at his loss. 

"Prince Alastair! What are you doing there?" footsteps gathered about him. Hands grabbed to his arm, trying to lift him up. "Prince Alastair, what are you wearing? We must get you changed. The king cannot see you like this."

"Where am I?" Hiiro managed to choke out, casting his eyes about. Before him laid a town and then beyond that a wide open plain. He stared. 

"Amaris of course!" Amaris…Usagi would be coming. "Now hurry on, the king is waiting to meet you and the princess wishes nothing more than…" Amaris, the child of the moon. 

His eyes flickered open. A strange dream, the oddest dream he had ever dreamed. He sat up slowly and clutched a hand to his chest. Pain, it burned and seared. He took a moment, gasping for breath and it diminished slowly. He stood up and fell. He cried out in surprise and after a moment he slowly crawled over to the window, gazing out across the Lost Sea Song. The moon shimmered over head, smiling at him. "Serenity…" he whispered and blinked. Serenity? 

"Garrick, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he called back through the door. He heard retreating footsteps. He slowly tried to pull himself to his feet, using the  window to help him up. He stood there, leaning on the window feeling as if he was missing something. "Serenity," he said aloud. The name was beautiful. 

Usagi bolted upright in her bed and screamed. Duo was immediately awoken and toppled out of bed to see what was wrong. After a good five minutes her screaming ceased and it took another ten for her to begin to say anything coherent. Shortly after she fell into constant sobbing and refused to stop. Roughly an hour later, Duo was able to get her to stop though she was still sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. "Tell me slowly now what happened," he said. 

"Hiiro…he was in the clearing. He was in pain, so much pain. He was taken away. Taken away where no one could find him. He's trapped Duo! Oh Duo, the pain he's in. Save him. We must save him." 

"Shhh, weep no more Usagi, Hiiro will be fine. Worry no more about him." 

Training for the next two weeks were slow. Painful for Usagi, cumbersome for Duo. The girl learned and trained of course, but it all didn't seem to make a difference to her. When he asked questions she would either answer yes, no, or not answer at all. It bothered him. Something had been wrenched out of her body when she had that dream. He sighed watching as the girl sharpened her sword beside the fireplace. There was nothing he could do. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He walked over to answer it. "Trowa!" he exclaimed, surprised to see the sorcerer. "Your wings-"

The wingless sorcerer stepped right past the braided human, not paying him enough attention to close his mouth for him. "Serenity," he walked over to the golden haired girl that sat there, lifelessly, mechanically sharpening her sword. He stopped his steps in front of her. "Serenity-"

"I know. There are no words to tell me," she raised her head. "He's gone isn't he."

The sorcerer said nothing, wondering how deep the bond between the golden winged boy and the girl of the prophecy. "He is not gone," the red robed man said finally, sitting down in the chair across from her. She stared at him, her eyes glowing with her power. He shuddered. Her power had grown so much already. "He has left his body and transferred into another's. Remember the words of the prophecy." He would say no more on the subject. She stared at him blankly but he did not elaborate. 

"Just leave me alone, Sorcerer," she said finally. 

Trowa did not move for a long time and then he stood and walked over to Duo. "Make sure she gets to Amaris. If she doesn't throw yourself off a cliff and save Deathwater and I the trouble."

Duo stared at the sorcerer and did not turn away. After a moment Trowa left.

_'Remember Duo.' _

~*~

Ek! Short chapter. . I tried to make it longer…but it didn't make sense to go on anymore. Urk…burn me when I care. 


	6. Moonsilver

**Qt-chan: **Don't go away! Be my friend! Thank you very very very very very very very much! I've been using it for so long and no one has ever told me to shut up about it! AHHH! :glomps: THANK YOU! I'll work on that now. ^_____^ I guess I'll have to be a little more unique in my brain now. Let me think…(Scary thought, me thinking)

**HikariTsuki: **Thank you for reinforcing what Blue Angel said. I'm trying to work on that. Maybe in a few chapters it'll get better…but I'm trying. The relationship between Usagi and Trowa will be explained in a little bit…maybe a two or three chapters. ^^ Be careful of your little ^^, they're known to cut off reviews. . 

**DemonicCatGirl: **You know Duo being a serious character is a bit…weird? Admittedly it helps if you think of him as thirty some and not in his teens. If you want Duo to be _really _serious what you do is think of him as an old old man like a prophet or something with a cane to bat at kids who pull at his beard. ^_^ (no Duo is not the person who came up with the prophecy) How everyone knows about the prophecy will be explained soon (soon on my terms, give it a few chapters) Not using their names or he or she is incredibly hard. I'm always having trouble with that. Requires too much thinking. Maybe my brain wouldn't be so moldy if I thought a bit…hmm…

**Blue Angel: **You're review scared the living daylights out of me when I saw it. I was like AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! But anyways, thanks again for your big review ^-^

I love LotR! Soooo wonderful! The book was wonderful! The movie was wonderful! Wonder wonder wonder wonderful! 

Oop…training session? I wasn't going to describe that too much. It'll just come back to haunt you as the fic goes on. I'm trying! I'm trying as hard as I can. It'll take some time like I'll say in a few lines. (maybe more than a few)

One thing about the chapter getting jumbled at the end is kinda done purposely. I don't like breaks for some reason, I find them annoying though they help the reader. I'll leave you all to SUFFER! Wahahahahahahahhahaaaaaa…..

I'll leave you to speculate about the last few things you said in your review.  

_I like detailed reviews. It helps a lot and I welcome criticism. (wow I didn't need spell check that time) Keep in mind that although your criticism is taken to heart, it takes a bit for the results to show. But you're all so lucky to be able to see the changes in my writing. Back to work!_

**Moonwalker Prophecy**

She swung the mace about, her elbow twisting about her back. She danced a few steps back, bringing the mace in front of her body, blocking the wooden sword and striking beneath his arm. Duo watched the girl, the iron of the blade in his hand gleaming bright in morning sun. The mace and the sword clashed against each other, ringing through the silent air. Duo flicked his wrist, sending the mace from the girl's hand. She leapt after it, grabbing it and bounding to her feet in one fluid motion. She was still, waiting for the braided man to come at her once more. He made no move and lowered his blade. "Get your sword, your work with the mace is done." 

Usagi walked over to the pile of weaponry, her axe, spear, sword, and now her mace were stuck in a giant heap by the small vegetable garden. A cat (most likely one of their neighbors) sat beside the pile, her stripped tail flicked from side to side slowly as the girl approached. "mmreeow!" the cat purred at the ocean eyed girl lifting a smile upon her lips. 

"Hello Lilly," the cat meowed once more and rubbed her fur against the girl's arm as she reached out for her sword. "Not now, I don't have any food with me. Besides, like I said, I'm _training _I can't fool around now. Sorry Lilly," she scratched the cat's chin and walked back to where Duo was waiting. 

"Mreeeow!" the cat sat down once more a bit unhappily. 

Duo ran at her without warning, thrusting the sword to her right, attempting to jab at her side. She danced to the side, her own sword clashing against his, keeping it from coming any closer. She pushed his sword away swinging it up and as his sword struck out, seeking her unprotected abdomen she blocked it, moving backwards. Her moves began to move as a dance, graceful, her sword seeking out to strike flesh in perfect time with an invisible song. He watched warily as her moves began to quicken, blocking as best as he could, stopping her blade from coming too near. He dimly noted at each strike of hers began stronger and he had to use his own strength to stop her. 

With a loud clash the swords met and both broke, metal shattering upon the grass. 

"Garrick, are you all right?"

The boy lifted up his head, blinking for a moment. He stared at the blacksmith. "You've been standing there for the past ten minutes staring at nothing. Are you all right?" he repeated the question. A fire burned behind the blacksmith and he held in his hand the orange glowing iron of a future sword. The blond haired boy stared at the blacksmith, his own simple sword held in his hand loosely. 

"I'm fine," he said after a moment, turning pale green eyes away. 

The blacksmith didn't turn his gaze away. "Was it a girl Garrick? Was it Nenet? You know you have to be careful Garrick, those girls are snatching at you as if you were bread and they were birds. Especially your father being who your father is. Now I remember when I was your age-"

The earl's son laughed at the blacksmith. "Waylin, it was not a girl such as Nenet. I think it was a girl though. I had a dream a few weeks ago but alas I remember nothing of it." He sighed and tapped the tip of his sword against his boot. "But I remember her name, such a beautiful name that I could never forget try as I might. Serenity." He sighed once more and the blacksmith laughed. 

"You sound lovesick," Waylin turned his attention to the sword in his hands. "A girl in your dreams? Must be one of those Muriel from the woods or one of their sorcerers," he thought darkly. 

"No…I do not believe that it was one of them. She was just…beautiful." 

The blacksmith sighed, shaking his head as he hammered at the makings of the sword. "Crazy boy," he muttered. 

"I see not what is wrong with my sword!" a voice cried from the entrance of the shop. A braided man walked in, dragging a young girl behind him, her long hair unbound. He carried in a sword, a crack running down the side, a good portion was gone. "I can fix it! I can make myself a sword!" she protested as the man walked up to the blacksmith. "Duo don't do this!" she cried. 

The blacksmith and the boy stared at the newcomers. "Scrap this sword," the man held out the broken sword for the blacksmith to take. The iron sword in his hands was shoved into a barrel of water and tossed it back into the flames. The interior of the small shop was warm, causing most people to sweat. Waylin so accustomed to the heat, thought it was pleasant. Various swords, spears, maces, and all sorts of weaponry laid scattered everyone, some on racks, some on the floor, the iron gleaming in what light there was.

"Duo no!" the girl made a grab for the sword remains. 

"Shush." 

"You can't have that sword! It's the only thing I have left beside my ro-"

Duo's eyes flared, glowing in their own power. "Shut up!" he snapped and the girl quieted immediately, tears shimmering in her eyes. Her mentor had never snapped at her. He turned his attention back to the gaping blacksmith. "As I was saying," he sent the girl a glare. "Scrap this sword," he handed sword remains to the blacksmith. He held out a lump of metal that he produced from beneath his cloak. "And construct me a new sword with this, using nothing but this."

"What is it?" the blacksmith picked up the lump of metal. 

"Moonsilver."   

"Moonsilver?" Garrick questioned walking over to inspect the lump. 

As the two inspected the piece of metal, Duo glanced at Usagi. The wingless Muriel was frozen in place, staring at the metal and the people who inspected it. '_Duo,'_ her voice rang in his mind. Curse the Muriel for their gift. _'He is…partially Hiiro.'_ He turned to look at the two. _'I feel his power from him.'_ The human said nothing, so his job was completed. "Will you do it?" he questioned.

The two stared at the metal lump and the blacksmith sighed. "I'll give it a try. I've only worked with Moonsilver once before." 

Duo froze. "For whom?" 

The blacksmith shrugged. "Some royalty." 

"Have it ready in two days, no later." 

Waylin said nothing and Duo turned away, leaving Usagi behind him. She stared at the sword remains for a moment before reaching out and touching them, the metal warming slightly at her touch. It glowed just a tiny bit. "I shall miss you greatly." She turned to walk away. When she reached the door Garrick scrambled after her. 

"Lady," the girl stopped for a moment and turned her head. The boy scrambled out the door to where she was. "Lady, what is your name?" 

She didn't know. Usagi was obviously a name from the woods but she wasn't all too comfortable with being called Serenity. Her eyes searched for Duo but he was no where in sight. The streets were crowded, people bustling about the square shopping at the various stalls. Oh no, she thought, he didn't just take off and leave me here did he? Her mind went wild, scrambling for a name, trying to guess where Duo went. "Candida," she blurted out. The boy before her speculated a bit. She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, her eyes still darting about. 

"Do you live here?"

"In Ashton? No," she replied. 

"Where do you live?" 

"Not too far away. Although I'm staying at my mentor's cottage at the current moment." Her eyes glanced around uneasily. Where was Duo? "I'll be leaving to Amaris within the week though."

"You are?" Garrick stared at the girl before him. Why would a girl like her be making a journey to Amaris?  

Usagi nodded before sighing and turning her attention to the boy before her. "I'm joining the Princess' Guard." He gawked at her, his green eyes wide. "Is something wrong?" 

His dream slowly seeped back to him. He laid in a clearing, six golden wings stretched out about him, sheltering a girl with long golden hair from the sunlight. A smile danced upon her lips and his followed suit leaning down to brush his lips upon hers. She had her arms wrapped about his neck, eyes closed in contentment, her own white wings laid stretched upon the grass. "Serenity," he whispered, his voice no louder than a gust of wind.

"Are you all right?" Usagi gazed curiously at the boy before her. 

She was a mirror image of the girl in his dreams, though she did not have wings and he did not have wings. Forget it, he thought to himself, it was just a crazy dream. "I'm fine." 

"Now I wonder where Duo went to…" she scanned the crowded streets for her mentor. _'Duo, where are you? Duo!'_ No reply. No man with long braided chestnut hair approached. She sighed. "I suppose I'm walking home alone," she looked about once more. "Why didn't he tell me where he was going?" she asked to no one in particular.  

"Why are you joining the Princess' Guard?" Garrick questioned the girl.  

She turned her head to look at him. "It was Duo's idea. He said that I was good enough at the sword and such to do it. I don't see why not, it's better than running a farm for the rest of my life on the outskirts of a town. Is it truly that odd that I would be attempting to get into the Guard?"

"No," he replied, there was nothing wrong with it. "It is that I am joining the Royal Guard. I leave at the end of the week." 

She arched a golden eyebrow. "Truly?" He nodded. The boy looked nothing like Hiiro, but he had his power whether he knew it or not. She shook her head, maybe she was just hallucinating it. "Perhaps I'll ask Duo if we could accompany you. Are you going by yourself?" He nodded once more. "Perhaps we could be of some company. I believe we are leaving two or three days before Beltide."

"Beltide?"

"May Day," the girl supplied. The boy nodded. May Day was five days away. "I should be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you…" she paused for a moment. "I don't know your name yet."

"Garrick," he extended his hand. She stared at it for a moment before shaking it. "It was wonderful meeting you, Candida." 

She froze for a moment, entirely forgetting that she didn't give him her real name. She withdrew her hand with a smile and spun on her heel, turning to walk up the street. "Oh," she stopped walking for a moment. "The cottage is on Alviss Lane, it's the white one with blue shutters and a red door." He nodded. "It was nice meeting you Garrick," she turned away, disappearing into the crowd. 

Candida…he thought, she seemed so much like the girl from his dream, and yet…not.

"Do you fear his powers now?"

"More so now," he replied. "He is so close to her, and he doesn't know he has them. He could hurt her, even kill her now. He would not have previously."

"…But he will not hurt her. The prophecy would never allow him to."

"Who are you to say he would not hurt her?" 

"I _am _the only one allowed to say he will not hurt her." 

"Soon Duo will be finished his part."

"Yes, very soon."

"_He_ will have the hardest task."

"Yes, he will, and then myself."

She sat on the bed, running her fingers over a glass charm Trowa had given her several years ago. The teardrop shaped glass was orange red at the moment, a few week prior when she was still in the woods it was a light green. Her powers were getting stronger. The glass changed color starting from black, the weakest, going to white, the strongest. She hummed to herself a song as she ran her fingers over the glass. A knock on the door caused her to lift her head. Maybe Duo had finally decided to come back. It had been two days since her mentor had disappeared. She sighed and stood up before proceeding to the door. 

Usagi pulled the door open. "Garrick?" she tilted her head to the side. In his hands he carried a long object wrapped in a blanket. "What are you doing here? Are you leaving already?" 

The boy shook his head. "Your mentor requested a sword made of Moonsilver?" he held out the bundle a bit. "A sword made of Moonsilver." 

Her slender fingers took the bundle away from him and pulled the blanket away. She gaped. The sword was long, gleaming in the sunlight, a bright silver nearly white. "It's beautiful." She held it in her hand, testing the weight. Her eyes danced over it, her hands holding it this way and that, looking at it from all angles. The hilt was decorated with wings and where the wings met there was an upturned crescent moon. She smiled. "Tell the blacksmith I said thank you. It's beautiful." She reached into her pocket and pulled out several gold coins. Usagi stood there for a moment contemplating. She handed him ten. He stared at them wide eyed. "Thank you Garrick. When are you leaving?" 

"Tomorrow morning. Forgive me, I should have told you earlier."

"Nonsense," the girl smiled at him. "I'll be ready to go then. I'll just finish packing some food and then I'll be ready." 

Garrick nodded to her. "I shall be here early tomorrow. Until then, Candida." 

She wanted to slap herself. She needed to correct that mistake. "Garrick," she called. Should she tell him now? The boy turned around. "Don't call me Candida anymore. My name is Serenity." 

He stared at her for a moment, gaping at her, remembering to close his own mouth. Serenity…he nodded to her. "Until morning, Serenity."

She brushed out her dark blond hair, humming to herself softly. "Prince Alastair," she sighed dreamily. He was so handsome, so strong, so…mysterious. Very mysterious. She giggled, she rather enjoyed mysteries. He was silent for the most part but had the most wonderful blue eyes and his hair. She sighed once more, his disheveled brown hair, she just wanted to run her hands through it. She wondered if her father would allow her to marry him. What a prospect, rather than leaving him to some minor marquis' daughter she would marry him. Amdis was quite a lovely land. She would discuss the prospects of marriage with her father. She set the brush down and smiled at her reflection.

Usagi opened the door to the shed where the horses were, the horses taken care by the spells casted on the building. The enchantments placed on the land where the cottage was made life so much easier. She stepped in, blinking a few times to adjust to the dim interior…and gaped. Apparently a small shed from the outside, inside there were at least six stalls, not the one or two it appeared to have. There was only one horse in it though. A dull stable smell of horses and sweet hay filled her nose slowly as she stepped into the neat interior, dumping the saddlebags beside the stall. She walked over to the white horse who nickered at her approach. "Linette, how are you?" The horse bobbed her head up and down a bit. "Bored the past two days?" Her head bobbed up and down once more. Usagi reached down beside the stall and picked up a saddle bag. She stood up straight immediately. "Gone? Duo? When?" 

The girl stood there for a moment and turned her gaze to the door where the new day sun was just shedding its light. "So he left already," she sighed. "Oh well…" She saddled the horse, arranging the stuffed saddlebags. She led the horse out into the cool spring air, closing the door behind her, making sure the door was locked tight. Her sword clanked lightly at her side as she led the horse to the front, following the small dirt path formed by several people walking over the same spot. She pulled on the doorknob of the front door a bit, ensuring that the door was locked. It didn't matter in the end for no one but those chosen could enter, but she checked anyways. She swung her head about as she heard horse hooves coming towards her. A cloaked figure was approaching and she moved to stand beside Linette. 

"Serenity," Garrick tilted his head to her and she smiled. A green cloak was wrapped about him, his horse a deep chestnut with watery thoughtful eyes. The horse whispered her a greeting and she smiled.  

"Garrick," she nodded her head back to him and scrambled onto her horse. She flung her cloak back over her shoulder. "I'm ready to leave when you are." 

And thus they started on their way to Amaris. 

~*~

A long chapter! WAHAHAHAHahahahahahahhaahaa….. Let me know you exist and review please! Criticism welcomed. ^^


	7. Forest Lake

**Blue Angel: **the LotR books are wonderful! They have a few things (sometimes a lot of things) that were forgotten in the original movie. But for one thing, they're coming out with an uncut edition of the movie (I can't wait for that to come out! All the stuff from Lothlórien!) I really liked the books though. Tolkien was a very very cool guy…I mean gosh! He created Arda down to the Moon and Sun.

About comparing writing. I find that my writing has improved a lot from when I first started writing (3 years ago about). You'll never find my first fanfics, unless you somehow have them on your computer from millions and millions of years ago. If you do, BURN THEM! No jk. My fics used to be composed entirely of dialogue and well…nothing else. Pathetic attempts at writing really. But somehow I made it this far. Somehow I made it onto ff.net and somehow my writing has improved. Hopefully it'll improve more. ^^ But just comparing it to some of my writings at the beginning of the year, I think my writing has come very far. (somehow I almost put face instead of far :shrugs: but no one knew…until now)

Hiiro split in two, what a way to put it. Sounds painful for some reason! "Aahhhh I'm being chopped in half! Save me mother! Save me! Eekkk!"

You'll take one? Here take Alastair to save him from that crazy princess. ^.~ ^.~

**Anya No Gin Hoshi: AHAHAHAHAA reminded you of a book? I've never actually heard of The Dark Moon but this story is kind of based off of The Wayfarer Redemption by Sara Douglass. Incredibly wonderful series. I loved it to the heart and back. You'll see some ideas pulled from the story and some not but that was the book that sparked the idea for this fic. Wonderful book, EVERYONE READ IT! BUY IT! Consume it with honey mustard sauce. ^.~ **

_Rating upped a bit for a bit of lime. _

**Moonwalker Prophecy**

The hooves of their horses clopped along the ground, moving slowly, one foot in front of the other, slowly leading them forward across the wide open plains. She slowly swayed from side to side, letting her horse plod along behind Garrick. His horse shook himself, snorting a bit, he appeared nearly asleep as of the moment. The end of their third day was nearing, they had been traveling in a straight line or as straight as they could. If they had been following the correct path, they would be led to a forested lake before sundown. The sun was set low in the sky already, casting orange rays across the grassy fields with no patch of trees in sight still. 

A speck grew upon the horizon, Garrick urging his horse a bit faster. The clomping rhythm quickened and they were nearly galloping down the plains. One two, faster and faster their horses ran, Linette keeping sure to remain behind the chestnut coloured horse. Trees soon loomed ahead and the horses slowed down to a walk. The sky was deep with the colours of night coming and the two slipped down from their horses, leading them into the forest. Her horse felt no uncertainty entering the forest but the other horse look around wildly as Garrick gripped its reins tightly. There were two forests left within the world, the Yasuko Woods, the largest forest of the two, and this small one, nameless. No one feared these woods though occasionally it would extend an unfriendly hand to a traveler. 

As soon as the lake appeared within view, they stopped. The two travelers stripped their horses of their saddlebags and tossed them carelessly into heaps upon the dirt ground. No underbrush grew in the woods, leaving them seemingly empty compared to the Yasuko Woods. Serenity took the two horses and led them towards the water, whispering to the chestnut as many words of reassurance as she could find. She stood behind the two horses as they drank greedily from the lake, staring up at the stars awakening above. A few glittered and winked at her and she smiled. She absentmindedly began to hum a song. It was Beltide, the first day of the year. The world was beginning again, warmth returning to the world once more. She ceased singing as the two horses turned to face her, waiting to be led back to the camp. She smiled and did what was asked. 

Garrick had started a small fire already, something cooking upon the open flame within a pot. Serenity left the horses a bit off letting them wander about, they would return when they were called. She wound her way across the campfire from the boy before her. His eyes were fixed intently upon the fire, staring at the flickering flames that sent shadows dancing across the ground. As though not to disturbed him, she did not say anything to destroy the silence, closing her eyes and listening to the life of the forest. 

The pot began to bubble and her hand reached out to take it off of the fire. With automatic motions, she divided the contents pot into two bowls, inhaling deeply the smell of the stew. She passed a bowl to her companion who reached and took it, never taking his eyes off of the flickering flames. As it moved, shadows grew and shrunk across the dirt, this small space between the trees the only place that was big enough to form a fire. 

Soon Garrick stood, putting away the bowl and grabbing a blanket. "Good night," he muttered before falling asleep. 

She said nothing, quietly finishing her meal, putting away her own bowl. Slowly, she crept over to the boy, checking to make sure he was asleep before returning to rummage through her own packs. She pulled out her robes that were creased and wrinkled, slipping off towards the lake, leaving the boy to sleep beside the fire. 

He awoke to the fire burning low and a silence in the air. His eyes searched around the camp for the golden haired girl but she was nowhere in sight. He pulled himself to his feet and stood searching with his eyes, wondering in his mind where she had disappeared to. Her blanket was not out and there was no sign that she had ever laid down to sleep. The sounds of the lake lapping lightly at its shores drew him in that direction, the sound was soft and barely audible but it was there. As the boy walked around the large boulders that lined the shores his feet froze. In the water he could see a woman standing upon the water locked within a dance so beautiful and enchanting. A soft singing slowly drifted to his ears, pulling him closer to the lake stretching to hear the eerily beautiful language. Her long hair glowed with a silver light as the moon rose above into the starry sky. 

Her long slender fingers reached towards the sky as if reaching to grasp the moon and bringing it closer to the earth, turning upon her toes. She wrapped her arms around herself and in a mournful voice she continued the song. As she sang, long slender wings began to form upon her back and her upper body fell forward letting the wings stretch out behind her and grow. Her fingers reached towards him and beckoned him towards her, the wings flapped several times, sending small white feathers dancing upon the wind. His body obeyed, curiosity swallowing his mind and he stepped towards her. 

He found himself standing before the strange creature, her eyes closed as she continued the dance. His eyes followed her movements as she moved away from him, leaving him standing in the middle of the lake watching the thing white material of her robes float behind her as she reached to the water and flung it in handfuls to the sky. Her voice grew louder as she sang and the lake seemed to come alive, glowing with a silver light at its shores, the light spreading across the water and her countenance becoming clear. This creature was his traveling companion. Her voice grew louder and louder, the light of the lake bright as a full moon. Her voice suddenly ceased and the light disappeared, her dance was frozen. 

"No!" he cried out and her head snapped to look at him, her wings dropping to the water's surface. She stared at him with wide eyes. His breathing was labored and he took a few steps towards her, she took the same amount away from him. He broke into a run and being unable to back away fast enough, he caught her as if she was but a crippled dog. She didn't struggle but stepped as far away as she could with his hand grasping her arm. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking. His eyes were glowing dully with a strange light that no human possessed. 

"You led me here," he replied, his voice soft. Her eyes were still wide, staring at him nearly fearfully. 

"You are not supposed to be here," she nearly tried to pull away but couldn't. His grasp was too strong and her body wouldn't obey. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she wished that she could spread her wings and take flight. 

His fingers reached out and gently touched her face. Her body froze as he pulled her closer into an embrace. "What are you doing?" her voice was shaking in fear, her words nearly incoherent. She could feel him fingering her body through her robes. She couldn't fight him, the thought was distant as her mind slowly went blank.

Her eyes slowly flickered open as sunlight slowly spread across her body. She laid beside the lake, the blue sky slowly coming into focus. She sat up slowly and scanned her surroundings with her tired blue eyes. Across her bare body was her excuse for robes and she shivered slightly in the dewy morning air. Spring was here but the mornings still had a bite this far north. Sounds of movement brought her arms around her body, curling up into a small ball. It was Garrick, who else shared the woods with her?

He immediately came to her side, kneeling down, worry consuming his eyes. "Are you all right?" he questioned in a gentle whisper, his fingers reaching out to stroke her face. She drew just barely out of reach, shaking with fear. A pain soon consumed his heart as he watched her shrink away from his touch. "What have I done?"

Like a timid mouse she was frozen, her whole body quaking down to her toes. "Let me gather some clothing for you."

She did not reply as he disappeared into the trees. Soon it was Linette to come walking towards her, the horse immediately came to her, nudging the girl's hand with her wet nose. _"It will be all right," her voice resonated through her mind. __"What has happened, was meant to happen by the prophecy."_

"I'm scared," her voice was cracked and a tear began to trail from her eye. "What would Quatre say?"

_"We all have a role in this prophecy, Moonwalker. Fear nothing and be strong. The prophecy may speak of a moment like this, that is all that I can say."_

"What role do you play, aside from being my stead?" She slowly uncurled herself from the tight ball she had been wound in moments before. 

_"I am your guide in the prophecy as Garrick's horse is his. We horses, we are guides." _

Garrick's footsteps caused the horse to cease her speaking. Without any thanks, Serenity snatched her clothing from his hands and turned away from him. His shoulders dropped and he took a step back, afraid to upset her anymore than she was at the moment. He wanted to say something to her, to comfort her but there was nothing, he knew he had hurt her. After they had reached Amaris, she would never want to see him again. He knew it, she hated him. 

After the girl dressed she walked back to the camp, without a word to him. Snatching up her packs, returning her robes to the previous pack that had housed it. She threw the packs onto the horse, Linette whispering to the girl words of reassurance and comfort. Garrick's horse turned glance to his master who stood beside a strong tree, his hand resting on the rough bark of the thick trunk. 

She mounted her horse and without a single word she nudged her into a gallop, dashing through the trees without a glance behind. 

~*~

Wow what a short chapter. Um er yeah, I'm back. In one piece more or less. ^-^ Hi! Reviews are welcome. It might be a while before I update again, school. So yeah. Cheerio. 


End file.
